


1980's Diner

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Diners, Embarrassment, F/M, First Dates, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers, getting a phone number, waiter!Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Your typical "team bullies peter into getting Harley's number" Trope but this time it's based out of a 1980's diner late at night.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 103





	1980's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! No, I'm not dead, school and life are just super draining. But I'm back with this! it's super fluffy so enjoy :). also, this is based on something that happened to me last Friday haha. 
> 
> * also yes I changed my username from MarvelShipsSam4545 because I intend on writing somethings for criminal minds too.

Peter Parker wasn’t really one to “shoot his shot”. He was a nervous speaker and stumbled on his words. Watching Peter trying to flirt was like watching a kid trying to walk a dog. If you don’t catch my drift, here’s what I mean: when a kid walks a dog, the dog is typically walking the dog. When Peter flirts he is being pulled by the other person. Unable to think for himself. If you think that was an awkward and messy analogy wait until you read Peter trying to get Harley’s phone number. 

After a decathlon meeting, Ned had an amazing idea for the team to go out for dinner.

“Sounds awesome.” Peter nods, texting May to let her know he would be home later than expected. She replies quickly with a simple “okay” and that was that. Betty, MJ, and Flash all agreed with a simple nod. Cindy, Brad, and Abe, unfortunately, had other plans for the evening. So the teens said goodbye and headed off their separate ways. Peter rode in a cab with Ned and Flash. Betty rode in a separate cab with MJ. 

The diner Ned had picked was a retro 80’s style place with tiny jukeboxes on the tables. The teens filed into the booth, Peter sitting the closest to the isle. MJ has always sat near the window. Flash unfortunately between them. “I’m not sitting between the love-dorks over there.” He had said. Ned chuckled slightly at the comment.

“Yeah, you just can’t admit you have a major crush on Peter.” MJ teased Flash, monotoned, and not even looking up from her book. She was reading something by Virginia Wolf. An author Peter could never understand. Flashed scoffed and continued to look down at the menu.

“Good evening y’all. I’m Harley and I’ll be y’all’s server tonight. Can I get y’all fellas started on some drinks?” The blonde waiter said to the table. Peter choked on his own tongue as he heard the southern accent. A reaction that got a round of laughter from the group and a slight smirk from the waiter- Harley. 

“I’m sorry-“ Peter coughed again. 

“So water?” He offered the brown-haired boy. Peter nodded, still coughing. Harley quickly poured a glass for him and Peter chugged it. Thanking him once the glass was empty. 

“Don’t mention it, darlin’” Harley had said. Peter could feel his cheeks turn red from the nickname. He quickly looked down at his lap, ashamed. 

Sometime before the meal came and after Harley had introduced himself Betty noticed Peter watching the breakfast bar in hopes to see the blonde. 

“You should ask for his number when he gets back over here, Pete,” She said smiling. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her “What?”

“Ask him,” she nods, sipping her cola. Flash scoffed at this conversation. “I’m sorry, are you telling stuttering Parker here to ask for the waiter’s number?”

Betty nodded and looked at Peter again. “And he’s not gonna do it,” Peter said in the third person. “Aww, why not! You’re definitely into him.” Ned whined and spoke with his hands. Peter shrugged. “Okay guys, shut up he’s coming back.” the group collectively giggled. 

Harley came up to the table and Peter’s heart definitely skipped a beat. He sipped his water and listened to Harley explain the specials. Ned coughed and gave him the “here’s your chance man, ask.” eyes that Peter really wanted to ignore. Eventually, MJ huffed and closed her book. “Hey, Harley. How old are you? I’m just looking for a job, that’s all” She said, acting sweet and innocent. Peter made a mental note to talk to her about this later. 

“I’m 17.” He said, and- oh my god did he just wink at Peter? I think he did. Guys, the flirting is getting intense. 

Peter bit his lip and looked down. “Can I get you something, doll?” Harley asked Peter. Peter looked up, cheeks red. “Umm… a turkey sandwich?” He said nervously. Harley nodded and wrote it down on his note pad. Everyone else ordered and Harley walked again, blonde hair bouncing about as he did so. 

Peter groaned and slumped in his seat. “A turkey sandwich?” Ned laughed. Peter whined, “my head isn’t straight.”

“You could say that again” MJ joked, reading once again. 

“Did you just make a joke about my bisexuality?” Peter leaned forward to look at her. She nodded and continued reading her book. Peter rolled his eyes and waited for his dinner.

Minutes later, the blonde came out of the kitchen with their meals. “Let me know if you need anything,” Harley said walking away. Flash chuckled “yeah, Parker here needs your number!” Peter’s eyes went wide. He looked at Flash praying to any god that was out there that their waiter didn’t hear Flash’s announcement. Harley turned his head to look at them “did you fellas need something?” Harley asked 

Peter quickly shook his head but Flash, being Flash, said this. “Yeah, my buddy here needs your phone number.” Peter sighed and ran his hands down his face “I’m sorry about him. We’re all good here.” Peter said. Harley nods and slowly backs away. 

Peter punched Flash’s arm “fuck you, man.” That earned a collective chuckle from the group. 

Moments later, Harley came back and asked the typical “how’s everything” question. Everyone nodded and smiled at him. Harley looked down at Peter “I brought something for you, doll.” He said handing him a tiny piece of paper. Peter’s eyes widened as he saw the numbers on it. He looked at Harley and blushed. The other teens started cheering and Harley smirked. “Text me whenever.” 

Harley walked away, all five sets of eyes watching him as he did so. “I can’t believe it,” Peter said now focusing his gaze on the paper. 

“You are going to text him, right?” Betty confirmed. Peter nodded and saved the contact info on his phone. “I’m just stunned, I can’t believe I got the waiters number.” He said laughing.

Soon, all the teens had paid for their dinner and started walking out. Peter looked down at his phone then back at the booth. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He said walking back into the diner. They all nodded and waved goodbye. With Ned adding a “you get him, tiger!” Peter chuckled and shook his head.

Harley was wiping down the breakfast bar when Peter came up to him. “Thank you,” Peter spoke, starling a focused Harley. Harley jumped slightly. “Oh sorry!! I should've cleared my throat or something to let you know I was here-“ 

“It’s alright darlin’” Harley smiled and interrupted the brown-haired boy. “I was focused on cleaning.”

Peter nodded. “Well I- I just wanted to thank you.” He smiled waving the paper around so Harley knew what he was talking about. 

“I liked you the moment you walked into this joint.” Harley winked. Peter blushed and responded in the most gen-z way. “Same.” He cringed at himself.

“Well, maybe I could take you out? My shift ends in fifteen minutes.” Harley said softly, already taking off his apron. Peter nodded excitedly “yeah, sounds like fun. I’ll wait.” He nods sitting down on the barstool. Harley started chatting with him as he cleaned up the restaurant. Peter was entirely engaged in the conversation, watching the blonde man as he moved around the restaurant. 

Harley clocked out and took Peter’s hand in his as they strolled out of the restaurant. Laughing to themselves and focusing on each other. 

Peter would have never guessed that this was going to be how tonight ended, but he doesn’t wish for it to be different at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments appreciated <3\. 
> 
> insta: sam.edxts._ , samantha_sydneyy
> 
> Tumblr: bassically-harley-keener
> 
> parkner pals! discord: https://discord.gg/tgdTwu2


End file.
